Derrick Halliwell
Write the text of your article here! Main Plot Role Major Event Participation Basics Full Name: Derrick Deimos Halliwell Nickname: Derrick, Der or Dei Birthday: July 1 Astrological Sign: Cancer Appearance: Brown hair and gray eyes, well formed and toned body garnered over time through Quidditch and dueling and may more strenuous physical activities. Place of birth: Hamaltos Manor, Warwickshire, England Current/family residence:'''Hamaltos Manor, Warwickshire, England '''Pets: *Sebastian – White Eagle Owl – has been with Derrick for as long as he could remember, has known to favor Derrick’s women more than Derrick himself. *Castor and Pollux – Twin Rottweilers - these brutes were brought to the Manor since his family had died. Constant companions of Derrick while he is at home, when he was younger they would sleep at on his bed, beside him and below him. Extremely protective of Derrick but are fond of those Derrick considers as close friends. All brawn then brain, attention seeking like their master. Patronus: Bull Wand: Oak with Dragon Heartstring , 10 1/2” Blood status: Pureblood Social Class: Upper Class, Old Rich Special Talents/Skills: Following the Halliwell bloodline, he has the power to manipulate the emotion of beings around him with the sound of his special flute. He is also well read when it comes to artifacts and deeper, more potent and core forms of magic. Also he has his way of ‘charming’ his way through people and situations to manipulate something into the outcome that he wants. He has a ‘silver tongue’ that he so often uses whenever he can and is more of a habit. Because of this he has many acquaintances and is relatively adequate in the field of information gathering. Mannerisms or Habits: *Smirks or bites his lower lip when he is challenged or excited *Clicks his tongue and grunts when frustrated or annoyed *Raises an eyebrow when curious and when reading something particularly baffling *Plays with his goatee when thinking and pondering over something *Gets ‘physical’ when his temper is pushed to its limit, though rarely on females *Flirts when he has the chance, though he considers that harmless *Bows and can be quite old fashioned and formal when speaking *He enjoys word games and twisting things around to get various opinions on everything and anything. He asks indirect questions to get direct answers Childhood Background Mother: Eleanor (Corvus) Halliwell ''(deceased) Being the youngest of two brothers, Derrick had been with his mother most of the time. He didn’t seem to need to confide in her for she would always know when something troubled him. She was kind and gentle and was adored by most of the Halliwell family including Derrick’s grandfather Caelum. She was the epitome of grace and elegance and carried herself well in public, never had Derrick remembered a time when she had lost her poise or her calm demeanor. It had been said that Derrick had gotten his silver tongue from her, for even the coldest of people she could charm. Derrick’s memories of her a little and he wishes to remember more about her and he finds that smelling her favorite scent is comforting, warm, and calming. . His mother would call David her bull while Derrick was her little ram. Her favorite flower is the Stargazers and the only thing of her that he still has are old paintings and her old engagement ring. '''Father:' Aries Dracon “Dresden” Halliwell ''(deceased) Derrick’s father was distant towards him and constantly praised Derrick’s older brother. He always wore a stern face and his very presence was commanding. All Derrick remembers of his father is that he is not one to cross and he and Caelum were more like employee and employer rather than father and son. He used to work for the Ministry but decided later on in life that he would stop ‘helping’ other’s out of their mess just because they were family friends or acquaintances. His father took pride in being a Halliwell and constantly reminded Derrick of how he should act in public. Words spoken to Derrick were either scolding or in a lecturing tone. His father only seemed to take pride in David yet had always pressured Derrick to be as his brother was. Showing affection was not in his vocabulary though Eleanor would tell Derrick that his father loved both boys equally and was a dear husband. Aside from paintings, the only things Derrick had of his father were his vast collection of books and his lighter with the Halliwell crest. The reason for this was Derrick thought his dad looked cool when he smoked. Despite the cold nature of the man, Derrick found that he was in awe of his father and admired him like no other. '''Siblings:' David Phobus Halliwell ''(deceased) Phobus, as he was called by everyone except Derrick and his mother, was top of his class at Durmstrung. He was a proud son and did well in all of his endeavors. He was regarded as the genius of the family, garnering respect and admiration from all of them, even at such a young age. He was often referred to as the child prodigy. He was the favorite and Derrick always seemed to be left within his shadow. However, he was gentle and warm with Derrick, he’d play with his brother whenever his father was not around and would defend Derrick when he had done something inappropriate for a Halliwell Derrick would constanly bug his older brother to teach him something new he learned in school so that he would find favor in his father’s eyes, David would always promise him that he’d do it another time but rarely ever complied. Derrick felt that David only smiled genuinely in front of him or his mother. David would follow his father’s instructions without any hesitation as well as his Grandfather Caelum’s. He was said to be the pride of Dresden and the rest of the Halliwell family. Derrick has nothing of his older brother except for paintings and photographs and he is in search of the violin David had always played, yet until now he could not find it. David had just graduated from Durmstrung when he passed. '''Other relatives?' Caelum Halliwell – Paternal Grandfather He is Derrick’s old and vile grandfather that Derrick detested the most. He worked in the Black Markets and illegal dealings everywhere. He was even known by Reuben Griffey, though until now Derrick does not know what Caelum did for the man. He was very secretive of his clients and only on rare occasions did he mention anything about any of them to Derrick. The man had only paid attention to Derrick when his parents and his brother passed and had raised Derrick. Caelum doesn’t let Derrick live a day without reminding him that he is in debt to his grandfather for taking care of him which is why Caelum’s orders to Derrick are supreme and cannot be bypassed. The man talk Derrick the importance of maintaining appearances to a deeper level than his family ever did and was more stern and unforgiving than Dresden. Caelum had also despised the boy when he would cry whenever he missed his mother and told him that a true Halliwell never cried. Everything Derrick ever learned to feel and show were stripped of him as he was taught that emotions were as meaningless as attachments. Caelum would remind him of how much of a shame and a wreck he was when his family died and that would be enough for Derrick to turn cold and apathetic to most people and things. He like his father constantly compared Derrick to his older brother only less encouraging than Dresden and more criticizing, resulting in Derrick slowly resenting David for that and striving his hardest to best the shadow that his deceased brother had cast. Derrick earned his Grandfather’s respect in due time which is why at least now he is favored by his grandfather, yet his personal life or his feelings for the man-due to Caelum’s own teachings, have been well hidden and never uncovered. Caelum reminded him often that pain is what you feel if you get too attached and lose it. Pain to Caelum was felt if one was weak and if Derrick was weak he was not a Halliwell. Derrick’s philosophy of doing everything and anything to get what he wanted came from Caelum as well. He had told the boy that something was only deserved if the person had obtained it. Because of this mentality and his desire never to feel pain again, Derrick would make sure that he had everything he thought he deserved, by hook or by crook. Ariel Halliwell – Paternal Cousin Ariel had entered Hogwarts only to transfer schools at her father’s request. She adored Derrick and he had always thought of her as a little sister despite her father’s disapproval of their close relationship. Dresden and his Uncle Volantis never got along due a really bad case of civil rivalry, which Volantis wanted to carry through to his children. The man was successful with his eldest son but with Ariel he had failed. Derrick had already won her over as he did with many of his female relatives. She is extremely possessive of Derrick known to give any of his girls a word or two and sometimes even a prank. Derrick is entertained by this and is fascinated by her particular irritation to Elizabeth Highfield who at that time was a mere acquaintance of Derrick. Maia Corvus ''– Maternal Cousin Maia may be from his mother’s side but she is not as warm as the lady. Maia is cold and doesn’t get along well with other family members. She ignores people she believes are beneath her intelligence. Often times she is scolded for this behavior but she seems not to care at all for to her respect is something to be earned. Derrick and Maia talk mostly about literature and history or her favorite subject of Potions. Being from this side of the Family she has vast knowledge of the subject matter and Derrick often comes to her for advice. She is particularly close to Derrick though they don’t really confide with each other. Sometimes they both just sit in silence appreciating each other’s presence. '''General family atmosphere:' When his family was still alive conversations were usually only between David and his father. Occasionally his mother would join in but Derrick kept his mouth shut fearing that he’d be told off for entering a conversation to which he was not invited in. It was a general rule however that they would all dine together, his Grandfather included and other relatives that were present. Dinner was always silent unless for the occasional call to the house elves. Any for of talking was done after or before the meal, to which Derrick had already been sent to bed or to a different room with his cousins. After the deaths, the atmosphere had hardly changed except for the growing tension between Derrick and Caelum, yet never did Derrick speak up about it. It was here that Derrick learned to be alone and compared to a be in the same room with his Grandfather he’d rather be with an inanimate object or the dogs. Entering the Manor would give one the feel of coldness and solitude, but also the strength and the pride of the majestic house of the Halliwell Clan. Best memory about family?: Derrick’s best memory of his family was when he was eight years old. They were out on the patio having tea and his father had given him his flute. Before Derrick could take it his brother had already snatched it from his father’s hands. It had been the first thing his Father had given him in person so he was enraged that his brother had touched it before he could. Without even thinking he flung his little fist into his brother’s cheek, making David stumble down and drop the box. Derrick picked it up and scowled before realizing what he had just done. But when he turned to his father and mother, he was surprised to see his father for once smile proudly at him. He felt elated and the pride from his father swelled within him. Dresden leaned forward and ruffled his hair. The smile and the ruffling is what Derrick uses to conjure his patronus. Worst memory about family?: His worst memory would be when he is taken back home by his grandfather only to find his father, mother and brother’s bodies sprawled on the floor lifeless and bloody. The entire manor seemed to be turned upside down but all he seemed to notice were them. Schooling House: Gryffindor Favorite class/subject: Potions, DADA and Ancient Runes Least favorite class/subject: Charms and History of Magic (only because Professor Binns has the incredible ability to take all the fun out of it) Favorite place to hang out: The Library or the Lake Notable Accomplishments: *Head Boy *Quidditch Captain OWLS: ''' *Ancient Runes – O *Arithmancy - O *Astronomy - O *Care of Magical Creatures - E *Charms – O *Defense against the Dark Arts – O *Divination - O *Herbology – O *History of Magic – O *Muggle Studies - O *Potions - O *Transfiguration – O '''NEWTS: *Ancient Runes *Astronomy *Charms *Defense against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Muggle Studies *Potions *Transfiguration Adult Background Married? Yes. To Taryn Halliwell (formerly James). Feelings on their own personal appearance?: Yes, Derrick is quite vain and desires to look presentable at all times. Growing up in the aristocratic world of the rich and powerful, he had been taught that appearances were everything. He keeps a well mannered face on most of the time and dresses formally even to the smallest of gatherings. With the exception of course when he’s out to train at the halls and when he is out on a journey that requires duels and the like. His general appearance at a social gathering would almost always include a lady on his arm. Outgoing or shy?: Derrick is very outgoing, a social predator that is never shy of complimenting. Sometimes to even those who don’t deserve it. As appearances are everything so are connections. He believes in the saying, “Scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours”, and that everything has a price which not all the time is in the form of money. Because of this he takes his time to observe people and then get to know them if he feels that they may be of some use to him someday. Though there a days when Derrick likes to be alone, one of them is when he visits the graves. Optimist or pessimist: Optimistic, he says that there is always three sides to a coin and he does not believe in fate. He abhors the notion that there is something such as destiny that governs over people. This is supported by his utter desire to prove that what he wants he gets and because of that he tends to be optimistic. After all, he hasn’t failed yet. Emotional or logical?: Sad to say, Derrick can be quite emotional. On the good days his logic gets the best of him, but most of the time he is still over run and ruled by his emotions. His temper is short and just the thrill of the moment would get him to do whatever he wants without thinking things clearly, which is why he ends up half dead in duels that he had won. Easily embarrassed, or out there for the world: Easily embarrassed so his pride and ego try to prevent him from getting into those situations. He’s an insecure bloke deep down inside and refuses to show anyone that he is. Attitudes toward others?: ''' Derrick is sociable and easily approachable, especially when it concerns women. With men he is very territorial and can be quite a jealous man towards anything. He is almost always respectful and kind except when he is annoyed by his company. '''Prefer work or play?: He is regarded by his Grandfather as a child which he detests but is true. He prefers to mix work with play, but to him a challenge is fun. He tries his best to keep things interesting even if it means risking his own life just for the heck of it. Greatest flaw(s): Derrick is too emotional for his own good and no matter how hard he tries to free himself from these emotions he can’t. He doesn’t let his rational judge his actions, but he lets them flow freely from his heart and what ever it is that he feels. He is able to manipulate emotions with his flute, which shows that it is the only thing he knows he cannot control. Most of the time he ends up biting off more than he can chew giving him more of a mess to clean up afterwards. His pride get the best of him as well as he ego, leaving him with the only option to give in to human nature and to feel. Greatest strength(s): Derrick believes that his greatest strength is in his sheer will to do what it takes to get what he wants. He isn’t afraid of death or danger which drives him to pursue whatever it is he desires with his entire being. Derrick’s love for reading and his thirst for knowledge also allow him to converse well with others and find something they can talk about to add to his list of connections. His passion for learning and understanding add to his intellect which makes him in effect good company to be around. As the handler, I think his greatest strength is his people skills and his ability to play with his words like a tune that can be rearranged to sound different but still have all the same notes in it. Light or Dark... or somewhere between? Derrick believes that ‘The end justifies the means.’ Essentially that can be considered dark but for him, he doesn’t believe in light or dark, he thinks he is a shade of gray. For to others what he maybe doing may seem dark but to others it could seem as the opposite. What will your character never reveal to others? Derrick wishes that he can one day hear his father say the same words his father says to David constantly, to him, “Well done, as expected of a son of mine.” Boggart: ' His boggart would be his father telling him with loathing that he is not his son and is not worthy of being called a Halliwell. Accompanied with a chorus of nods and murmurs from others agreeing and judging him. '''Mirror of Erised: ' Derrick had seen what he had seen when he was young, only this time it started as his father, mother and brother were alive surrounded by a mist that depicted a sense of the unknown. Then it was a faceless, voiceless wizard that had shot the killing curse at them. There was no sound or an expression on his face but Derrick knew he was cackling behind it all. Then the wizard had cast the killing curse directly at Derrick. Derrick would see this same thing over and over again, but as he aged the part were he gets killed slowly fades. When he was younger, Derrick wanted two things deeply, to know what happened and to have died with them. He used the mirror every year and would use it now if could just to check if his desires had wandered. Now he only wishes to know what happened and he is certain that if he checked the mirror again, this time the end would be him killing the faceless wizard. 'Guilty Pleasure: ' Derrick shaves the muggle way with a straight razor. He finds the act extremely gratifying and calming. He also does this when he feels the need to make a difficult decision. '''Their dreams?: His dreams are of learning the truth behind his family’s death and to be able to avenge for it or to deal with it properly. He wants to be acknowledged by the rest of his clan as his father’s son. Their fears?: Derrick fears he is not adequate enough or good enough to be called a Halliwell, though he would probably never admit that to anyone. He hides behind his pride and ego but deep down he’s a really insecure bloke. He fears experiencing once more the devastating pain of losing something he truly cared for which is why he opts not to get too attached to anyone. Though he fails miserably at that for he also hungers for affection. Sum up your character with a single sentence: “The worst pain a man can suffer: to have insight into much and power over nothing” - Herodotus Career Owner of Borgin and Burkes Memorable Quotes N/A Friends & Relationships N/A